Como la Flor
by Vanessa2
Summary: After ROTK, Legolas mourns his lost love


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song belongs to Selena's estate, the characters and places belong to Tolkien's. The translations are copied directly out of the CD jacket, if you have issues with them, take it up with EMI Records.  
  
This is my first LOTR fic, and my first fic posted anywhere, so please be kind.  
  
Como la Flor  
  
********************  
  
Yo sé que tienes (I know you have)  
  
Un nuevo amor (A new love)  
  
Sin embargo (Nevertheless)  
  
Te deseo lo major (I wish you the best)  
  
********************  
  
The sun shone brightly over the white city, highlighting the blond locks of the Elf perched on its walls. The War of the Ring was over, Arwen's arrival was eminent, and the solitary Elf both welcomed and dreaded her arrival. He was longed to see his old friend, but wished she would never arrive, for he knew, that her arrival would shatter his heart. She was coming to wed the King, a marriage destined to bring renewed hope to Middle Earth, reintroducing the blood of the elves to the line of the Kings of Men. Their descendents would be the leaders of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth long after the last Elf had departed her shores. Legolas rejoiced in the newfound hope of Middle Earth, but dreaded the nuptials. For in the marriage of his friends, Legolas would forever forsake his love.  
  
The laughter of children mingled with the calls of shopkeepers and the voices of the people on the streets. The sounds merged to create a pleasant babble that went unheard by the keen ears of the Elf perched on the city wall. He heard only the sound of horses galloping in the distance. He saw only the party that approached over the horizon. Arwen was close.  
  
********************  
  
Si en mí no encontraste (If in me, you found no)  
  
Felicidad (Happiness)  
  
Tal vez alguien más (Perhaps someone else)  
  
Te la dará (Will give it to you)  
  
********************  
  
As the party approached he could feel the rhythm of their horses' hooves. They were pounding on his heart, shattering it as he watched. They rode swiftly, dooming his soul to further torment with every league covered. He was happy that his friends, that his love, had found happiness, but his heart would not let him feel that joy as the riders approached. His heart was only concerned with itself. He was ashamed for feeling that way, but the stabbing pains in his heart more attention than anything else.  
  
He knew a single word could stop the wedding, but he would say nothing. He would do nothing to jeopardize the nuptials that were bringing so much hope to Middle Earth. His suffering was nothing compared to what Middle Earth had endured, and he could not deny hope to its peoples. He would stand by his friends as they wed, support them as long as they lived. He would be a friend to both, nothing more. Today he was walking away from the hope that his love would be openly returned, leaving his heart behind.  
  
********************  
  
Como la flor (Like the flower)  
  
Con tanto amor (With so much love)  
  
Me diste tú (You gave me)  
  
Se marchitó (It withered)  
  
Me marcho hoy (Today I leave)  
  
Yo sé pereder (I know how to lose)  
  
Pero ay…cómo me duele (But, oh, how it hurts me)  
  
Ay…cómo me duele (Oh, how it hurts me)  
  
********************  
  
It was what was best for Middle Earth. Best for his friends. Perhaps he would find happiness when he departed for Valinor, but he would not go yet. Sauron may have been defeated, the ring destroyed, but there was so much to do to return Middle Earth to its former glory. He could not leave, not until his friends had departed from world of the living. So he would say, healing Middle Earth. He would ignore the call of the sea, the anguish in his heart. He would stay and help, stay and do what was right.  
  
He could not stay in Minas Tirth, however. The walls felt confining; the proximity to his love would drive him mad. He longed to be amongst the trees, away from the stone walls and enclosed spaces. He was going to leave the city. Not before the wedding, possibly not even soon after it, but he would leave. It was the only thing he could do.  
  
********************  
  
Si vieras cómo duele (If you were to see how it hurts)  
  
Perder tu amor (To lose your love)  
  
Con tu adios te llevas (With your farewell, you take with you)  
  
Mi corazón (My heart)  
  
********************  
  
He watched as the figures drew closer, rapidly approaching the gates of the city. He turned and left the wall, preparing to greet his friends. He walked toward the gates, his step purposefully light, head held high. He left the wall, but his heart remained behind. It was a good place for it to remain, he could not keep it, for it no longer belonged to him, even though his love did not claim it. His heart could stay on the wall, looking out toward him, but left behind with his love.  
  
Perhaps his love would come across it. Perhaps his love would claim it. Perhaps his love would return it to him. He knew both his friends would spend much time on the walls, looking away from the city they would find almost as confining as he. Yes, his heart would be found if his love wanted to find it.  
  
********************  
  
No sé si pueda (I don't know if I'll be able)  
  
Volver a amar (To love again)  
  
Porque te dí todo el amor (Because I gave you all the love)  
  
Que puede dar (That I could give)  
  
********************  
  
As he approached the gate he saw that the party had already arrived. He hid himself in the shadows and watched as his friends greeted each other. His heart was not left far enough behind, for he still felt it shattering at their embrace. He concentrated, ignoring the pain, focusing on breathing. When he had sufficiently calmed himself he forced a smile onto his face and slipped out of the shadows to greet his friends. His pain trailed behind, ignored, but ever-present.  
  
********************  
  
Como la flor… (Like the flower…)  
  
******************** 


End file.
